yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 040
"The Last Piece", known as "The Final Area" in the Japanese version, in the fortieth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist and ninety-ninth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh!. Summary Dark Yugi and his friends exit the Labyrinth, having just defeated the Meikyû Brothers. As they leave they notice both doors led to the same place anyway. Jonouchi pounds on one of the doors calling the brothers liars. Honda says they cannot relax just yet; they do not yet know if the tunnel will take them above ground or to somewhere like Pegasus' dungeon. Yugi takes out the video recorder that Grandpa is trapped in. He tells Grandpa that he is on his way to Pegasus Castle and will soon have his soul freed from the video. Grandpa insists that Yugi does not worry about him and says that to be a true champion, one cannot be afraid of losing, only then can true strength be born. As they continue down the tunnel, Bakura wonders if any other Duelists have reached the castle yet. Anzu notes that there is Kaiba, who is not really in the tournament, but was heading towards the castle and wonders if they let him in. Honda shouts out after spotting an exit with light coming from it and the group all rush out. Meanwhile at Pegasus Castle, two of Pegasus' henchmen dash to the guest room, where another is waiting outside. The one already present reports that Croquet is still being held hostage inside. Inside the room, Kaiba is sitting on a chair, holding a gun in his right hand. On the floor in front of him is Croquet with his head inside a duralumin briefcase. Kaiba has one foot on top of the case, ready to snap Croquet's neck. One of the henchmen, Saruwatari, enters the room, demanding that Kaiba let Croquet go. Kaiba points the gun at Saruwatari and demands that he bring him Pegasus for that to happen. If they keep him waiting any longer, he threatens to snap Croquet's neck. Saruwatari asks one of the other henchmen, if he has informed Pegasus yet. He replies that he has, but Pegasus said to wait until the time was right. Inside the room, Kaiba announces that he knows they have taken Mokuba prisoner and asks if they are going to continue to deny it with their lives at stake. Terrified, Croquet stutters that he does not know. Kaiba informs Croquet that he has already taken his cards from the case and if Croquet continues with this deception, it should be easy to clean his blood from the case. Croquet thinks to himself, before Industrial Illusions can take over KaibaCorp, they need the key that Mokuba swallowed. They do not have the key yet, but if he tells Kaiba about Mokuba, the entire plan will be ruined. Croquet reflects back on how he got into this situation. The previous night, Kaiba had come to the castle. Croquet refused to allow him to meet Pegasus, because he did not have ten Star Chips, but told him there was a room for him in the annex. Furious over this, Kaiba struck with Croquet with his briefcase. Saruwatari ran over, pulling his gun out, but was too late, as Kaiba has already taken hold of Croquet and pointed a gun to his head. Kaiba remembered Saruwatari from when he worked for KaibaCorp. Kaiba reminds him how KaibaCorp's special employee training him how to hold a weapon. He asks if he ever finished the course and presses the gun against Croquet's head, threatening to teach him how to fire a gun now. Croquet screams at Saruwarati to put down his gun, he can tell Kaiba is serious by looking at his eyes. Saruwatari sweats and drops the gun. Kaiba orders Saruwatari to take his case to the guest room. He will keep Croquet hostage until he sees Pegasus. Inside his office, Pegasus receives word that Yugi has just earned ten Star Chips and is on his way to the castle. Delighted with this news, Pegasus thinks to himself that he knew Yugi could do it, but he is not quite ready to end this enjoyable game. Pegasus hits a button on his computer to contact the other guest he had waiting. Inside the guest room, Pegasus appears on a screen and greets Kaiba. He utters his disappointment in Kaiba's manners. Kaiba demands that Pegasus hand Mokuba back. Pegasus replies "sure... but under one condition." Kaiba snarls and asks what it is. Taking the two ends of his tie, Pegasus tells Kaiba that he should know. Kaiba and this other person, whom Pegasus only refers to as "he", are like the two ends of the tie; tied together, they pull against each other sharing the same fate, bound together, each one straining against the other. Tying the two ends together, he tells Kaiba that the time has come for the two Duelists to intersect. The only way for Kaiba to get Mokuba back is to defeat Yugi in a Duel. Pegasus hits a button on his computer, changing the screen in the guest room to show surveillance of Mokuba's cell. Inside the cell, Mokuba wishes Kaiba could come, but believes that he is most likely still in a coma, back at Kaiba Manor. He vows to protect the company, by not letting Pegasus get the key from him. He takes a pendant from his jumper and remembers back during Death-T how Dark Yugi said that Kaiba would return when he solved the puzzle of his heart. Because of this, he used the picture of him and Kaiba, while living in the orphanage to make the pendant. He kept the half with Kaiba's picture, which he now regards as his only treasure. He gave Kaiba the other half, believing it to be the final piece of the puzzle of his heart. Distressed at seeing Mokuba in his state in the cell, Kaiba clutches his half of the pendant and releases Croquet. Pegasus orders Saruwatari to give Kaiba the things they were talking about. Saruwatari tosses the five Star Chips, that Mokuba stole earlier, in front of Kaiba. Pegasus instructs Kaiba to wager those against Yugi. If he wins he may enter the castle where Mokuba is. Kaiba glares back and reminds Pegasus that the "tie of fate" is wrapped around his neck. Dark Yugi and company are just after arriving on the surface and see Pegasus' castle, not so far away. Dark Yugi notices a silhouette of a person standing at the top of the stairway. On closer inspection, he realizes it is Kaiba.